


For Charity

by TellHipHopImLiterate



Series: B.A.P Bingo [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Charity Auctions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/pseuds/TellHipHopImLiterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off with Youngjae's text that Daehyun was going to be in a charity auction. Jongup never realized his crush was going to participate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Charity

**Author's Note:**

> So sucky summary sucks, but you get the gist.

It was official. Jongup is officially bored. With all his homework done and finals just months away, the only thing he can do right now is pretty much do nothing. He could practice his dancing, but the dance studio was closed for the weekend. The wanted to re-watch his television shows, but he's already seen them hundreds of times and he doesn't feel like watching Scrubs right now.

"I'm bored," Jongup declared.

"Youngjae texted me that there's a charity auction going on and Daehyun is being auctioned off," Junhong offered.

The two friends looked at each other, then dashed their way towards where the auction was. It wasn't that hard to find, really. All they had to do was find the people walking into the student lounge and a giant sign that says 'Charity Auction'. The two entered inside the lounge and searched through the sea of people to find Youngjae.

"There you two are. Sit by me. We'll get a good view of Daehyun being auctioned off," Youngjae told them.

"What's this auction even for, anyway?" Jongup asked him.

"It's to get new books for the library. We need all the money we can get. Even the little things help," Youngjae explained, sitting almost close to the stage.

"So you tricked Daehyun into being auctioned off?" Junhong asked him.

"Of course!"

Jongup snickered and saw a girl around her early twenties take the stage, wearing a light purple dress that reached just below her knees and heels that he's surprised she could walk in.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! My name is Hyosung, and we're auctioning off for new books for the library. The winning bidder will spend one whole day with the participants of this auction. Our first participant is Jung Daehyun," Hyosung announced.

Everybody clapped as Daehyun came onto the stage. Youngjae wolf-whistled, which earned him a subtle flip of the bird.

"We'll start the bidding at five dollars," Hyosung announced.

They were broke college students, of course the money was going to start low. After a few minutes of a bidding war between the fraternity girls across the street and the math major girls, it was decided that the fraternity girls won. Daehyun seemed proud of that accomplishment. The three thought it wasn't really that exciting.

"Next up, we have Kim Himchan," Hyosung announced.

A really pretty guy came out, with his hair slicked back and a nice black suit on.

"Isn't that our RA?" Junhong asked.

"We'll start the bidding at five dollars."

"I think he is. Isn't he the one that wastes the hot water in the morning?" Jongup questioned.

Youngjae hushed them both and the two stared at the intense bidding war with the cheerleaders and the music major girls. The music majors won, since the cheerleaders didn't really bring that much money with them. Himchan walked towards the music girls and high fived one of them.

"Our next victim, I mean participant, is Bang Yongguk," Hyosung introduced.

Jongup's head shot up. The guy came out with his hair slicked to the side, wearing a black and white suit with a bow tie.

"Isn't that the guy you have a crush on?" Junhong asked him.

Jongup glared at him, to which Youngjae gave an amused grin.

"If we bid on him, will you finally grow some balls and ask him out?" Junhong questioned.

"Oh, so you know him?" Youngjae asked.

"He's in my art history class. It's nothing-"

"Thirty dollars!" Youngjae called out.

"Thirty dollars. Do I hear thirty-five?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Jongup hissed.

"Relax. Now I'm in a bidding war with the art majors," Youngjae told him.

"Fifty!" Junhong called out.

"Fifty, going once!"

"Fifty-five," one of the art boys called out.

"How much we got?" Junhong asked.

"Seventy-five!" Youngjae called out, taking out his wallet and placing the money on the table.

"Sold!" Hyosung called out.

Together, with Youngjae and Junhong's money, they were two dollars short, to which Jongup, forcibly, donated.

"This will be good for you. Now you can stop drooling over him while trying to pay attention to your art history class," Junhong told him.

Jongup was about to open his mouth to respond, but felt someone sitting down next to him.

"Hello," Yongguk greeted.

"Hi. Here's the thing," Junhong started. "We were actually bidding on behalf of our good friend here. See, he's a little shy, which was why Youngjae and I were doing all the shouting and bidding because this man right here has a giant crush on you. We'll be leaving now and we'll bid you ado."

Jongup glared at them and watched the two walk away to pay for the bidding they won. He could feel his cheek becoming red.

"You have a crush on me?" Yongguk asked him.

Jongup groaned. "I know, it's creepy. You know what, I should leave. I've already embarrassed myself enough-"

"No wait, stay," Yongguk pleaded, tugging the younger back down in his seat.

Jongup sat back down and waited for whatever Yongguk was going to say.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I… This is actually a little embarrassing to say, to be honest," Yongguk admitted.

Jongup watched as the auction continued. He motioned for the two to leave the place and they both walked out of the student lounge.

"What was it you didn't want to say?" Jongup asked him as the two stepped out into the bitter air.

"I…" Yongguk stuttered out. His cheeks and ears were tinged red. "I have a crush on you, too. I mean, Himchan makes fun of me for it all the time during art history. He says that if I don’t ask you out than he-"

Jongup stood on the balls of his feet and pressed his lips against the older's cheek.

"Sorry, I had to stop you rambling," Jongup told him.

"No, that's fine. I tend to ramble sometimes," Yongguk confessed.

Jongup smiled softly at him.

"So tomorrow, since I'm yours for a whole day, we can go to Lotte World as our date," Yongguk offered.

"I'd like that. Pick me up at nine and don't be late," Jongup ordered, giving him a soft smile.

He'd have to thank his friends later for winning.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't very happy with how it ended, but meh.


End file.
